


Chihiro/Reader

by oddbuki



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddbuki/pseuds/oddbuki
Summary: a short. sad chihiro x reader :'D





	Chihiro/Reader

Imagine Chihiro having a huge crush on you, so much so that they change the background on their laptop to a smiling picture of you. During the killing game, they do all they can to keep an eye on you and keep you safe, and take care not to let you wander off alone. Whenever you spend time with them, or cling to their arm as you babble on about something interesting, Chihiro can feel their heart flutter as they admire how adorable you are.

Imagine what it’s like after the trial and Oowada’s execution, when it hits you that Chihiro’s never coming back. You can’t bring yourself to hate Mondo for it, but you find yourself unable to look Ishimaru in the eyes afterwards-it’s not his fault for being so close with Chihiro’s killer, but there’s truly nowhere else for you to release your grievances about their death.

It takes a good two days for you to be coaxed from your room, and when you do, it’s because your classmates have made a startling discovery. They’ve found Chihiro’s computer.

Their wallpaper nearly makes you cry, realizing just how much they cared for you. You wish you could go back in time and tell them you felt the same, to reciprocate their love-but it’s too late for that. At least the recovered photo of Chihiro, Mondo, and Leon lifts your spirits a little-but an even more shocking one shows up following that one.

Surrounded by your former classmates, your eyes widen as you see yourself and your deceased friend on the screen, sitting together in one of the classrooms-locked in a smiling kiss.

In that moment, as the others grow silent, tears fall from your face once more-though this time, they’re from joy. Even if you couldn’t remember it, you did hold Chihiro’s heart in your hands, once upon a time. And with that thought as a comfort, you’ll finally be able to heal.


End file.
